A $\textit{palindrome}$ is a positive integer which reads the same forward and backward, like $12321$ or $4884$.

How many $4$-digit palindromes are there?
Once we've picked the first two digits of a $4$-digit palindrome, the other two digits are automatically chosen. Thus, we can make exactly one $4$-digit palindrome for every $2$-digit number. There are $90$ two-digit numbers ($10$ through $99$). Accordingly, there are also $\boxed{90}$ four-digit palindromes.